La mision es no morir
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Loki y Mayura salen de viaje, por lo que en casa estan Yamino, Fenrir, Ecchan, las gemelas Miu y Moriko y Mamoru. Deciden salir de compras y... las gemelas desaparecen! Deben encontrarlas antes de la llegada de Loki y Mayura o seran HISTORIA


Y aqui dejo otro corto de mi lista de pendientes, me he estado viendo la serie de nuevo para recordar cosas pequeñas y usarla en las cosas que tengo pendientes... mas palabras tengo que decir, pero las dire al final del fic, solo decir que este es mi segundo corto mayuloki favorito, el primero e suno que tengo en mi libreta esperando todavia... una idea descabellada que tuve XDDD

Matantei Loki es propiedad de Sakura-sensei.**  
><strong>

**La misión es no morir.**

Un taxi amarillo esperaba fuera de la mansión y el dueño miraba aquel transporte con horror, como odiaba esas cosas, eran algo que no debieron crear los humanos… ah, como amaba a su loca esposa, sólo por ella subiría a tal abominación y se subiría a un avión para un viaje a Escocia… definitivamente Mayura le devolverá todo su sacrificio con varias horas de acción.

-Mayura, el taxi ha llegado. – Volteando para verla.

Lo que vio le saco una sonrisa, dos pequeñas de 4 años agarraban las piernas de su madre pensando que teniéndola de rehén, ella y su padre no se irían. Una de ellas tenía el cabello verde oscuro, liso y le llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran rojos como rubíes, su piel estaba blanca que parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana en tamaño real. Vestía un vestido azul claro con un lazo alrededor de su cintura con un tono más oscuro, calcetas blancas y zapatos de charol negros. La otra niña era exactamente igual a anterior, incluso en la piel y los ojos, la única diferencia era el tono de su cabello, en vez de verde, lo tenía azul oscuro. Vestía el mismo vestido que su hermana, pero los tonos eran de color verde y no usaba zapatos de charol, sino zapatillas, eran más fáciles para correr.

-No queremos que Mommy y Daddy se vayan. – Dijeron a la vez con los ojos humedecidos.

-Sólo nos iremos dos semanas. – Le dice su madre con una tranquila sonrisa al momento que se ponía de rodillas para estar al mismo nivel. – Papá y Mamá prometen volver con regalos, pero para eso, deben obedecer a su hermano Yamino.

-Y recuerden. – Loki también se arrodilla y les acaricia a ambas sus cabellos con suavidad. – Ustedes también son hermanas mayores que deben cuidar de Mamoru.

-Está bien. – Haciendo un mohín resignadas.

Los padres sonrieron y les regalaron un beso a cada una en las mejillas recordándoles que las amaban mucho.

-Fenrir, recuerda que también es tu responsabilidad. – Loki ve al pequeño perro que movía su cola emocionado.

-No te preocupes Daddy, el gran Fenrir-sama, el hermano que todos aman se encargará de todo. – Le asegura confiado de sus habilidades.

-Loki-sama, ya he subido las maletas al taxi. – Anuncia Yamino con una gran sonrisa y causando que su padre sintiera pánico de nuevo. – Mamoru-chan está dormido, no se preocupen que Niisan, Ecchan y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.

-Desde que Yamino-san es un hermano mayor, está muy emocionado y atento con los niños. – Comenta Mayura con una radiante sonrisa. – Te los confió Yamino-san.

-Recuerden que cualquier cosa que pase… esta bajo su responsabilidad. – Les recuerda Loki a sus hijos con una voz tranquila, pero ellos sabían que era un tono de advertencia, como todo padre que dejaba una gran responsabilidad a sus hijos. – Así que está más decir que estarán en problemas si algo le llega pasar a sus hermanos.

-S-Sí Daddy/Loki-sama. – Dicen a la vez, nerviosos.

-¡Buen vaje! – Gritan las niñas moviendo sus manos en señal de despedida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos semanas con cinco días después.<strong>_

Yamino sentó a un pequeño de seis meses sobre aquellas sillas para bebé pintado de color castaño como su cabello que lo tenía finito y muy cortito, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel tostada, era la viva imagen de su padre, incluso había heredado los poderes del fuego y como no sabía controlarlos, causaba varios accidentes tras un ataque de llanto.

-Bien, aquí tienes tu puré de zanahoria, hecho personalmente por mí. – Orgulloso, le entrega una pequeña fuente de plástico con dibujos de personajes de circo, le entrego una cuchara de mango gruesa y sonríe gentilmente al verlo comer con una sonrisa radiante. – Iré a despertar a nuestros hermanos, no te ensucies… o causes un incendio.

Yamino sube las escaleras y se dirige a una habitación que estaba lejos de la de sus padres y al lado de la de Mamoru, toca dos veces y abre, descubriendo la habitación a oscuras, hermosos muebles que parecían ser caros: dos armarios, sillas con una mesa, dos veladores y dos camas de plaza y media con sabanas de seda y mantas de seguro importadas, en el lado derecho dormía la niña de cabello verde y Ecchan, en la otra, la de pelo azul y su hermano mayor Fenrir.

-Muy buenos días, ya es hora de levantarse. – Les anuncia al momento que abre las cortinas y deja que los rayos del sol entren. – Deben bajar en diez minutos o se les enfriara el desayuno.

-Yamino-niisan, quiero seguir durmiendo. – Se queja la peliazul ocultando su cara en las almohadas.

-Por dormir tarde Miu-chan. – Le reprocha la peliverde bostezando (Ecchan también) y estirando sus pequeños brazos al cielo.

-Moriko mala. – Se queja frunciendo el ceño. – Cométela Fenrir-niisan.

-Niñas, abajo. – Repite Yamino y se retira de la habitación, no podía dejar a Mamoru solo por mucho tiempo.

La primera en seguirlo y muy emocionada de un nuevo día era Moriko, quien daba saltos de alegría con Ecchan sobre su cabeza, al último iban Fenrir y Miu, bostezando y caminaban a paso lento, la pequeña se frotaba los ojos y murmuraba algo como "No quiero la mañana" mientras Fenrir pensaba que alguien más saco ese lado de su padre.

Pero todo el sueño desaparece al ver el delicioso desayuno extranjero de Yamino, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y gritando "¡Te queremos Yamino-niisan!", las pequeñas corren para sentarse en sus asientos y comienzan a comer. Feliz de verlas tan alegres, su hermano de gafas se acerca a Fenrir y le entrega su plato lleno, parecía una montaña de comida que el perro se va comiendo gustoso.

-Yamino-niisan, ¿Viene el tío Narugami? – Pregunto Moriko al ver un asiento extra preparado.

-¿Él es pobre? – Pregunta Miu para saber por qué venía mucho por comida gratis.

-Sí… y es un vago. – Le responde Fenrir con una voz molesta, odiaba que Thor fuese a robarle su comida.

-Pero también lo eres Fenrir-niisan. – Dice Moriko y Mamoru mueve sus brazos riendo como si la hubiese entendido.

-¡Mas respeto con su hermano mayor! – Gruñe el perro con una voz tan potente y sombría, que Mamoru se termina asustando y… llora.

Al momento que lloró, las gemelas se ocultaron bajo la mesa mientras un desesperado Yamino trataba de calmar a su hermanito cargándolo y asegurándole que todo estaba bien, pero aún así, las flores que había puesto en la mesa arden en llamas y alterado, el muchacho deja a Mamoru al cuidado de Fenrir para luego tratar de pescar aquellas flores para tirarlas y pisarlas así salvaría la casa, pero estaba muy caliente, iba a hacer otro intento, pero se cubre los ojos cuando el florero explota rompiéndose en pedazos a causa de la gran cantidad de agua que broto de adentro y apagó el accidente.

-Gracias Miu-chan, pero Loki-sama ya te había mencionado no usar tus poderes si no sabes dominarlos.

-Lo siento. – Saliendo de la mesa realmente apenada. – Por lo menos el desayuno se salvo.

Moriko se queda mirando las ramas quemadas y sintió tanta penas por aquellas creaciones de la madre naturaleza, lo toma con mucho cuidado, rozándolo con sus pequeñas manitas suaves y mágicamente, las flores revivieron, volviendo a ser tan hermosas como eran antes de sufrir una quemadura.

-Ya están mejor. – Sonriendo con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias Moriko-chan. – Yamino le regalo una dulce sonrisa que causó que la niña se sonroje apenada y Miu se moleste.

* * *

><p>Después del desayuno, las hermanas decidieron jugar en el jardín ante la mirada de Fenrir mientras Ecchan jugaba con el pequeño Mamoru, quien estaba sentado con ayuda de almohadas, aplaudía muy divertido con las transformaciones que hacía Ecchan. Yamino se encontraba limpiando las habitaciones sin dejar de vez en cuando a sus hermanos.<p>

-Quiero una mascota. – Comenta Miu de golpe al momento que lanza una pelota.

-Daddy no quiere mascotas en casa. – Le recuerda Moriko recibiendo el juguete y se lo lanza.

-¿Y cómo está Fenrir-niisan aquí?

-¡Es nuestro hermano, no mascota! – Le reclama inflando sus cachetes en señal de un mohín.

-Pero tiene pulgas como los otros perros. – Defendiéndose.

-Eres cruel hermana.

-¡Pugas pugas! – Grita un emocionado Mamoru con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ningún respeto por su hermano mayor. – Se quejo Fenrir.

El sonido del teléfono llama la atención de todos los presentes, emocionadas, las gemelas corren hacía el interior de la mansión, dejando atrás a Ecchan y a sus hermanos, Fenrir les ordenaba que volviesen para asistir a Mamoru, quien tenía sus brazos estirados y los movía desesperado, tenía una expresión de tristeza por haber sido ignorado y estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No llores! – Le grita alarmado y sólo puede hacer lo único disponible en esa forma pequeña…

Mamoru reía feliz por ser deslizado gracias a su hermano Fenrir, que lo arrastraba por detrás, desde el cuello de sus ropas y quejándose de la forma que tenía, ¿Por qué no pudo ser un perro más grande como un pastor alemán o un San Bernardo?

Las gemelas trataban de alcanzar el teléfono cuando Fenrir y Mamoru las alcanzaron, pero al ser pequeñas, no podían, por eso Ecchan tomo el teléfono y contento, se las entrega a ambas, quienes le agradecieron muy felices y gritaron "Daddy, Mommy".

-Buena deducción. – Era la voz de Mayura y las niñas se emocionaron más mientras Mamoru grita "mama" recorrido. – Se nota que son las hijas de geniales detectives.

-Mas bien, de un detective y de una loca asistente. – Ahora oyen la voz del dios que le corregía a Mayura sin arrepentimiento.

-¡Moo, eres cruel, Loki!

Yamino había llegado y sonrió al oír a su padre y a la humana a través del teléfono.

-¿Yamino está por ahí? – Preguntó Loki.

-Ah, aquí estoy Loki-sama, ¿Sucede algo?

-Mayura y yo estaremos allá al anochecer, llegaremos antes ya que Mayura consiguió lo que quería y…

-¡No lo conseguí! – Mayura interrumpe a su dios esposo, parecía molesta. – ¡Derrotaste al monstruo del Lago Ness antes de que le sacara una foto!

-Ya te dije que era un demonio, originalmente el Monstruo del Lago Ness era Yamino.

-¡¿Eres famoso niisama? – Las gemelas ven a su hermano de la misma forma que Mayura ante un misterio.

El susodicho soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, estaremos allá al anochecer. – Les recuerda Loki algo nervioso, de seguro estaba tratando de controlar a su esposa. – Nos vemos luego. – Y cuelga.

-¡Daddy y Mommy vienen! – Felices, Moriko y Miu alzan sus brazos al cielo, gesto que imita su hermano Mamoru.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a comprar ingredientes para prepararles una gran cena? – Le ofrece su hermano de gafas mientras colgaba el teléfono.

De respuesta, todos sus hermanos, incluido Fenrir, lo vieron con los ojos brillosos y sonrió nervioso.

-Iré por el carro de Mamoru.

* * *

><p>En la habitación del hotel, Mayura echaba humos de cólera mientras guardaba en una maleta los regalos que había comprado ante la vista de un resignado Loki, rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose por qué su esposa era muy cabeza hueca… o por qué le gustaba mucho esa cabeza hueca.<p>

Como diría ella… Fushigi Mistery.

-Mayura, deja de hacer berrinche como una niña… ya tienes 24 años.

-Y tú tienes más edad que todo un asilo de ancianos completo y te comportas también como un crío que comete travesuras. – El contraataque fue sin dudar.

-Oye, no estoy viejo. – Reprocha alzando una ceja.

-No en apariencia, pero si en edad. – Regalándole una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Soy un niño. – Admitió el dios sonriendo con burla, algo que preocupo a Mayura, pero antes de poder salvar su pellejo, él fue más rápido y la abrazo desde la cintura, ocultando su rostro en aquel pequeño y delicioso cuello que amaba. – Un niño que le gusta mucho su juguete.

Mayura se ruborizo ante aquellas palabras, él se aprovecha mucho cuando están solos, ya sea en viajes, no es que se quejara, pero… hace seis meses dio a luz, aun le falta descansar su estómago antes de tener a otra criatura allí adentro… ¿O es que Loki pensaba hacerla procrear hijos por toda la eternidad? Le rodea un escalofrío. Evita gemir al sentirlo besar su cuello y de vez en cuando, inhalaba profundo, embriagándose del aroma que emanaba.

-A frutilla. – Susurra el dios gustoso, acercando su nariz en aquellas hebras rosadas, como lo volvían loco… todo en ella lo volvía loco.

-Loki. – Le susurra con una voz casi apaga y gustosa, el dios sonrió pensando que había conseguido otra victoria, pero… Mayura lo había empujado y frunce el ceño. – Con tus trucos de Casanova no te salvara de dormir en la habitación de huéspedes cuando regresemos.

El dios del caos suspiro resignado, su amada esposa ya estaba aprendiendo a dominarlo… bueno, siempre tuvo el poder, pero él se había aprovechado al principio de la relación por ser una novata, ahora… ya nadie sabía quien ganaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Kawaii!<p>

Miu y Moriko tenían sus manos y frentes pegadas en el cristal, contemplando a unos conejos recién nacidos. Inflaron sus mejillas al oír un reproche por parte de Fenrir y continuaron con su viaje. Mamoru era el más emocionado, le gustaba salir de la casa y descubrir cosas nuevas. Yamino tenía su vista fija en la lista de compras en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha empujaba el carro, Fenrir se estaba imaginando la cena de esta noche y Ecchan se usaba de juguete para Mamoru, dejando que el pequeño lo abrace o lo estire como lo hacía Loki.

Un sonido llamó la atención de las gemelas, deteniendo sus pasos y sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta, sólo siguieron caminando mientras hablaban sobre la llegada de Loki y Mayura y sobre la cena, las niñas notaron algo extraño que caía desde el cielo y por ser muy curiosas como su madre, decidieron averiguar aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en verde (para que vean que sus padres le enseñaron bien las leyes de transito).

-¿Qué crees que sea? – Preguntó Moriko siendo sostenida por la mano de su gemela.

-No lo sé, pero… ¡De seguro será algo emocionante!

-¡Sí! – Ambas alzan sus manos libres.

-¿Cuál de estos dos deberíamos llevar? – Pensativo, Yamino miraba dos piezas de carne que se exhibían siendo rodeados de hielos para mantenerse frescos.

-Cualquiera esta bien. – A Fenrir le corría la baba por estarse imaginando a sí mismo comer.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes Miu-chan y Moriko-chan?

Pero al momento de girarse, no encontraron pequeñas de cuatro años.

Confundidos, miraron por todos lados por si se encontraban en otro sector de la tienda, pero al no pillar nada, salieron asustados y miran por las calles con desesperación, las llamaban con gritos, pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta.

-Se perdieron. – Soltó Ecchan preocupado, atreviéndose a decir lo que los hermanos se temían aceptar.

-¿Pereron? – Mamoru trato de repetir la palabra.

-¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! – Yamino lleva sus manos a su cabellera verde, casi arrancándolas de tanto tirárselas.

-¡EL VIEJOS NOS VA A ASESINAR! – Parecía que Fenrir iba a morir en cualquier momento de un paro cardiaco.

Y ambos quedan blancos a imaginarse a su progenitor con una amplia sonrisa que ocultaba sus instintos asesinos al momento que sacaba su báculo mientras Mayura lloraba desconsolada.

-¿Asenar? – Mamoru se estaba preguntando del por qué sus hermanos usaban palabras tan complicadas.

-Tenemos que encontrarlas. – Determinado, Yamino presiona el carro de Mamoru y comienza a andar mientras los otros los seguían. – Niisan, ¿Puedes oírlas o rastrearlas con tu olfato?

Fenrir alza sus orejas en busca de las voces de sus hermanas, pero supuso que estaban calladas ya que no oía nada… eso significaba que estaban muy emocionadas por algo… ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse a la chica misterio? Ahora intenta buscar pistas con su nariz…

-Las encontré. – Y comienza a correr con todo lo que podía con sus piernas cortas mientras era perseguido por los otros.

Mamoru tenía sus brazos alzados y reía feliz por ser llevado de una forma muy rápida, incluso se sentía en uno de esos programas de autos veloces que ve Fenrir cuando papá no estaba, gritaba "ápido" una y otra vez y Yamino suspira resignado por la ignorancia de su hermanito ante la situación, pero era comprensible si sólo tenía seis meses.

Sus pasos los llevaron a las afueras de la ciudad y Yamino veía el reloj, su padre y Mayura, llegarían en cinco horas, rogaba que sea tiempo suficiente para encontrarlas, comprar, preparar la cena y recibir a los viajeros… suspiro.

Para eso, necesitaría la ayuda del dios del tiempo.

Caminaban por el bosque espeso, preguntándose como sus hermanitas eran tan rápidas, llevaron caminando ya media hora y no había rastro, ni siquiera la nariz de Fenrir rastreaba algo, era como si hubiesen desaparecido de Midgard.

Por accidente, Yamino tropieza y cae al suelo, el carro había avanzado unos metros, pero como estaban subiendo una especie de colina, a gran velocidad el carro fue retrocediendo con un alegre Mamoru por el paseo sin guía, horrorizados, serpiente y lobo descendían corriendo alarmados y gritando el nombre de Mamoru pensando que definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para ser niñeros o dignos hermanos mayores.

Mágicamente, el carro se detiene, sorprendiendo a los niñeros porque la salvación fue una mujer de larga cabellera rizada que vestía como una universitaria de excelentes calificaciones. Yamino se frota los ojos pensando que todo era un sueño, pero no era así.

-¡Hel! – Fenrir saca a su hermano de las dudas.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo. – Su hermana los saluda sin perder la serenidad en sus ojos verdes, pero sus labios tenían una bonita sonrisa, aunque pequeña y tímida. Toma a Mamoru entre sus brazos, y este al verla, sonrió con todo lo que podía.

-¡Mana Hel! – Feliz, la abraza.

-Tal parece que eres muy listo a pesar de tener seis meses. – Le elogió volviendo a sonreír, se había encariñado de inmediato con él.

-¿Qué haces fuera del Helheim, Hel-neesan? – Se atreve a preguntar la serpiente de Midgard, se pone nervioso al pensar que había sido grosero. – No es que no me alegra el verte.

-Quería venir. – Le dijo simplemente mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su pequeño hermano, _el mismo color que Otosama_, pensó. – ¿Puedo ayudarles en no ser asesinados o obligados a cometer sepukku? Aunque sería lindo tener compañía en Helheim.

Sus hermanos tragaron duro al ver esa sonrisa en Hel, tal parecer que Loki le había heredado a su hija aquel "don", Mamoru sólo sonreía como si aprobará la sugerencia.

Hel toma la responsabilidad de llevar a Mamoru en el carro e iba de líder ya que sentía la presencia de sus hermanitas, pero se detiene de golpe y preocupa a sus hermanos al descubrirla asombrada y alarmada, ¿Acaso ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la putrefacción?

-Moriko y Miu no están solas.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con las gemelas, lo que habían llamado su atención las estaba llevando fuera de la ciudad, por lo que al cansarse, decidieron seguir su camino gracias a los poderes de Moriko, que había hecho que un tronco se convirtiera en una especia de tabla y que las llevase hacía la cima como si estuviera poseído. Al llegar, Miu fue la primera en bajarse y ayudo a su hermana mientras miraban su alrededor, estaba todo muy oscuro que les causaba miedo e inseguridad de seguir, pero por culpa de la genética, su amor por descubrir cosas les impedía retroceder.<p>

Se sobresaltan al oír un sonido, abrazadas, descubren que provenían de los arbustos, se fueron acercando y vuelven a gritar al ver que dos cosas oscuras salían, giran sus cuerpos para buscar esas extrañas siluetas y no pueden evitar que sus ojos brillen.

Dos hermosos y pequeños brichon frise, uno blanco y otro negro, estaban protegiéndose tapándose las cabezas con sus patas delanteras, maravilladas, corrieron hacía ellos y los cargaron, notando los nerviosos y asustados que estaban, por eso los abrazaron con mucho cuidado y amor, prometiéndoles que no les harían daño. Les llamo la atención que la oscuridad aumente, alzan sus cabezas para saber lo qué ocurría, notando que había dos criaturas altas tras ellas y sonriéndoles con intenciones malignas.

Y vuelven a gritar, Moriko había creado inconscientemente un escudo de tierra que las protegió y lanzó a los malos, por lo que aprovecharon para esconder a los canes en sus bolsitos y salieron corriendo de la mano sin mirar atrás, pero no pasaron ni treinta segundos y fueron rodeadas por varias mujeres y hombres de extrañas vestimentas y orejas puntiagudas.

-S-Son elfos oscuros. – Moriko se aferra a su gemela, quien se pone como escudo.

-¿Por qué elfos oscuros están por dos perritos?

Dos elfos hombres habían quedado detrás de ambas y sin problemas, las toman desde atrás, del cuello de sus ropas e intentan tomar sus bolsos, pero las gemelas se los impiden, Miu dándole a su agresor un mordisco en la mano y Moriko le dio una patadita y se apega de su bolso. Molestos, las lanzan bien lejos, gritaron de horror al ver como ellos volaban hacía ellas a gran velocidad con las intenciones de atacarlas, por eso habían cerrado sus ojos, pero no esperaron ser atrapadas de una forma gentil por alguien, abren sus ojos y lo primero que ven son sus agresores en el suelo, luego que un perro negro y una mujer que cargaba a Mamoru estaban frente a ellos, y para finalizar, estaban siendo sostenidas por Yamino.

-¡Yamino-niisan! – Alegres.

-¿Están bien? No debieron haberse apartado de nosotros. – Les regaña con tono suave, pero sin perder la autoridad.

-Perdón. – Dijeron apenadas.

-Debí suponer que eran de ustedes aquella aura. – Susurra Hel con los ojos serios y clavados en aquellas criaturas que osaron dañar a sus hermanas. – Incluso osaron en burlarse de Helheim al atacar a Garm y eso es insultar mi autoridad como diosa. – Su cabello comenzaba a mecerse con ayuda de su propia aura roja que asustaba a los elfos y a sus hermanos, menos a Mamoru, él seguía muy contento.

-E-Es nuestra neesama. – Murmura Moriko aferrándose de Yamino muy aterrada.

-¡Les enseñaré a no meterse con mis hermanos! – Le grita Fenrir al momento que aúlla y como si fuese una especie de ultrasonido, una ventisca dolorosa golpea a los elfos.

-¡Fenrir-niisan, dales duro! – Animaba Miu moviendo sus brazos como si tuviera pompones.

-Tengo pena por los elfos. – Confesó Moriko al ver la furia en los hermanos mayores.

Yamino sólo reía nervioso y estaba asombrado de que Hel pudiera pelear sin mover su cuerpo, así mantenía también a Mamoru a salvo, se encariño mucho con el pequeño… debe ser porque se parece mucho a su padre.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abre y entraron los viajeros, primero fue Mayura, quien aún echaba chispas y cargaba una maleta mientras su marido entraba resignado, con una gota en su frente y cargando dos maletas y la mochila de la chica…<p>

El dios se sentía degradado… lo que le ocasionaba esa mortal que tanto amaba… y estresaba.

Oyeron unos ruidos y los primeros en aparecer fueron las gemelas y Fenrir gritando "BIENVENIDOS", el matrimonio cargaron a sus hijas quienes le depositaron a cada uno un beso comentando lo mucho que los extrañaron, el lobo convertido en perro seguía en el suelo y movía su cola muy emocionado, pidiéndole a Loki que también lo cargase, y eso hizo, después de bajar a Miu, toma a Fenrir y deja que su hijo le dé lengüetazos en la mejilla izquierda.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Loki-sama, Mayura-chan. – Yamino se apareció a continuación con Mamoru en sus brazos.

Como siempre, el bebé estaba emocionado, pero esta vez lo estaba más por ver a sus padres de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, sonriendo, Mayura tomo la labor de cargarlo y alza sus brazos al cielo, disfrutando ver la risa de emoción de Mamoru por estar muy alto, aún en esa posición, la pelirosa da un par de giros y lo abraza con mucho cariño.

-¿Me echaste de menos, Mamoru-chan?

-¡Ti! – Con sus mejillas coloradas, le respondía el abrazo.

-¿Echaste de menos a tu padre? – Le preguntó Loki acariciándole los cabellos.

Pero antes de que el pequeño responda, Mayura, en un acto de posesión, aparta a su hijo de Loki y lo mira de forma asesina, aun con su pequeño en brazos.

-A ti no hay nadie que te eche de menos.

-Otra vez se pelearon. – Comentaron Ecchan, Fenrir y las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hiciste Daddy? – Preguntó Miu apoyando sus manitas en su cintura aun no desarrollada.

-Daddy insensible. – Le siguió Moriko lanzando un suspiro.

Yamino soltó una risa nerviosa y divertida, por eso decidió ocultarla en una discreta voz para no sentir la mirada fulminante de su padre.

-La cena está servida, he preparado un banquete por su regreso y por nuestro invitado especial.

-¿Invitado especial? – Preguntaron Loki y Mayura ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Como si guardasen un secreto, Moriko y Miu soltaron una risita y toman a sus padres de la mano para guiarlos al comedor, estaban muy emocionadas y eso no hacía más que llamar la curiosidad de sus progenitores, abrieron la puerta y gritaron "TA-DA", revelando la habitación bien decorada, la vajilla esportada más fina cubierta de deliciosos platillos, diversas botellas de vino y otras de bebida para los que no tomaban alcohol…

Pero todo queda eclipsado por la culpa de Hel, ella parecía ser más importante que lo demás.

-¿Hel-chan? – Mayura estaba sorprendida y feliz de ver a la muchacha de pie, nerviosa e insegura de estar ahí.

-Buenas noches. – Haciendo una inclinación en señal de respeto.

Y los ojos de la diosa del inframundo se abren al sentir repentinamente un abrazo intenso, cariñoso y fraternal, todo por cortesía de Loki, aun seguía en estado de shock, con sus ojos clavados en una sonriente Mayura y sintiendo las manos de su padre acariciándole los cabellos suavemente y con cuidado, susurrándole cosas como lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo feliz que estaba de verla. Los brazos y manos de Hel temblaban en su recorrido hacía la espalda de su padre para corresponderle el abrazo y no se daba para cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas o que sonreía como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Okaerinasai… Otosama. – Susurró.

-Que agradable sorpresa, Hel-chan. – Mayura se acerca sin dejar de sonreír, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la asiste y esposa se paraliza al ver algo extraño en sus ojos.

-Como el Ragnarok ha sido impedido gracias a usted, Mayura-san, ya no hay necesidad de que me quedara atrapada, así que tengo la libertad de ir y venir, pero como todos los días hay invitados nuevos, tengo que estar fuera sólo una semana al mes… por el momento.

-E-Eso es muy bueno. – Regalándola otra sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al ver la intensidad en los ojos de la diosa, se sentía muy incómoda, casi como si la despreciara.

-¡Daddy! – Moriko tomo a su padre de la mano. – Como las dos queremos dormir con neesan, vamos a usar el despacho para dormir juntas como una pijamada.

-¿Podemos? – Los ojos de Miu brillaban por oír una afirmación.

-Por supuesto. – Sonriéndoles, le parecía muy bie que compartieran tiempo juntas.

-¡YEY! – Alzando sus manos al cielo.

-Io erer. – Mamoru también quería dormir con sus hermanas, específicamente con Hel, lucía incómodo y alzaba una manita.

-No, es cosa de mujeres, Mamoru. – Le regaña Miu sin medir las consecuencias.

-Miu, no creo que…. – Moriko trata de impedir un desastre…

Pero fue tarde, Mamoru comienza a llorar y varios de los candelabros arden en llamas, alarmados, Loki y Yamino tratan de detener el fuego y Mayura los llantos de Mamoru, el pequeño pensaba que sus hermanas eran crueles, él sólo quería estar con ellas y ellas lo rechazaban. Continuaba llorando hasta que Moriko le grita que si puede.

-¿Vedad? – Susurró dejando las lágrimas de golpe, aunque seguía con pequeños hipos.

-No tengo ningún problema. – Le aseguró Hel acariciándole los cabellos.

Y Mamoru sonrió.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, disfrutaron de una agradable cena, hubieron sonrisas y risas, Loki y Mayura comentaron lo que habían hecho… claro, omitiendo los momentos "fogosos" y eso le hizo pensar a Mayura que a pesar de las precauciones, lo mejor era ver a un doctor para estar más segura. No es que no le gustaba ser madre, pero su cuerpo aun necesitaba recuperarse de traer a Mamoru. Hubo un momento en que Hel se había atrevido a hablarle a Mayura, algo nerviosa le había pedido que si podían hablar a solas y su "madrastra" había aceptado con mucho gusto.

Ya eran cerca de las una de la mañana, en el despacho los sofá habían sido corridos hacía la pared, como también la silla de Loki y su escritorio, todo el centro fue ocupado para poner tres colchones de una plaza y ahí estaban todos los hijos de Loki acostados: Fenrir, Hel, Yamino, Moriko, Miu y Mamoru, dormían profundamente ante la mirada de su padre, quien sólo sonreía ante aquel maravilloso cuadro, ojala hubiera algo que lo ayudara a guardar ese momento.

Oye pasos y Mayura se detuvo a su lado, con una cámara de fotos en sus manos, compartieron una sonrisa y los graba en la sección de video, así no hacía ruido y mas tarde haría capturas con ayuda de su laptop… que fantástica era la tecnología.

-¿Lo ves? – Mayura le regala una encantadora sonrisa. – Eres un gran padre. – Le susurra al momento que besa su mejilla. – Así que deja de preocuparte.

El dios se quedo en silencio, pero agradecido ante las palabras de Mayura, Mamoru estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Hel, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa y se le oyó murmurar un "Otosama" que causa que Loki y Mayura rían despacio, Miu estaba abrazando a Fenrir mientras Ecchan estaba sobre ella y Moriko abrazaba el brazo de su hermano Yamino, quien tenía un catalogo en su otra mano, la pequeña creadora de plantas murmuraba dormida sobre algo que se casaría con su hermano Yamino cuando fuese grande.

-Por cierto. – Loki dirige su atención nuevamente a su esposa. – ¿De qué hablaste con Hel?

Daidouji se lo queda mirando tras esa pregunta para luego… sonreír.

-Eso es un secreto de mujeres. – Le guiña el ojo e iba a irse cuando recordó algo. – Ah, no creas que he olvidado haberte dicho que dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Qué? Espera Mayura. – Siguiéndola.

Escondidos estaban los pequeños perros que habían pillado las gemelas, estaban juntos debajo de la cama de Miu y llenos de haber comido demasiado, dormían tranquilos, pero un presentimiento los hace despertar… y sus ojitos desprenden un brillo dorado.

**Fin… ¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como notaron, el fin esta entre comillas, tal vez escriba mas de esta happy family, tal vez coas que pasen despues o antes de este suceso ya que de seguro quedaron varias preguntas como los perros, como Mayura detuvo el Ragnarok o el nacimiento de las gemelas, que su nacimiento fue especial...aunque ella tendra otro muy especial (no digo mas o revelare sobre los hijos futuros XDD)<strong>

**Si quieren mas dejen un review, asi me dejan tmb sus comentarios sobre el fic... no sean timids! XDD  
><strong>


End file.
